fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Miss. Kamesly
Miss. Kamesly is a giant female Magikoopa who is Kamek's ex girlfriend, Birdo's arch enemy, and the main antagonist of ''Birdo's Beautiful Quest. '' History When Birdo and Kamek fall in love, Miss. Kamesly arrives and says that she wants her Kamek back. But Birdo sheilds Kamek and tells her that he has moved on. Miss. Kamesly gets Birdo out of the way and inhales Kamek, trapping him inside her body. She then teleports herself to her castle. Birdo then goes on a quest to her castle to rescue Kamek. During her quest, Miss. Kamesly uses her magic to turn her minions into burly bosses (except for Wart, instead she shrinks Birdo). At the World 6 Tower, Miss. Kamesly fights Birdo herself. After Birdo beats her, she goes to her castle waiting for Birdo to arrive, when Birdo arrives at Miss. Kamesly's Castle, she turns herself into her most powerful form, Bashful Bowser. After Birdo simply beats Bashful Bowser, Bashful Bowser grows to a giant Bashful Bowser and she then tries to get rid of Birdo for good. But after Birdo defeats Big Bashful Bowser, she spits Kamek out and turns back into her true form, Miss. Kamesly. After this, Miss. Kamesly calls Birdo a big pink meanie and swears that one day she will be back and Kamek will be her's. She then flies away in the sky and Birdo and Kamek finally start their beloved relationship. Description Miss. Kamesly is a giant Magikoopa who is more than twice the size of Kamek. She wears a pink witch hat and a pink dress that resembles Rosalina's dress. She doesn't wear goggles, revealing she has big beautiful brown eyes. She has a dark blonde pontail. She has red blusing cheeks in the shape of hearts along with a curved beak with fangs like most Magikoopas have. She also has big claws that resemble's Bowser's claws. She also uses telekinesis on her wand. Her second form with Kamek trapped inside of her, She still has the same head and wand, but now she has a giant violet heart shaped body which she imprisons Kamek in. She also has a propeller at the bottom that helps her hover around. Powers and Abilities Unlike most Magikoopas who have all of their powers in their wands, Miss. Kamesly seems to possess her own types of powers, much like Bamek. Her wand contains all the powers that most Magikoopas have. She is one of the most powerful Magikoopas. Powers she posseses: She is shown to do many other things without her wand, such as telekinesis, which she uses on her wand instead of holding it in her hands. She can also inhale like Birdo can, though Miss. Kamesly's inhalation is far more poweful. When she inhales someone or something, she gets a heart shaped body with a propeller, she can still use her telekinesis at this form. She is also able to transform into Bashful Bowser without her wand, which is a pink version of Bowser. At this form, she can breate fire, inhale, and summon Taffy Toads. Bahful Bowser is Miss. Kamesly's most powerful form. Category:Female Villains Category:Witches